I Know I'm A Wolf
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: <html><head></head>[AU] "They're hiding something." "Yeah, so what?" Join Beni and Ceylan as they try to uncover the secrets that bind half brothers Guren and Gen. Will the two brothers keep their secrets of being a wolf safe? Or will they merely prey on the two that are close to finding out their secret? Contains mostly GenBeni and Seigure. Rated T for Language and Immature Teen Stunts.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Outside is filled with the late summer. Not as much heatwaves, or clothing that revealed. Even then, it would still be called summer. It's just being lazy as some may say. In other words, fall was close. Or some may argue that it would be called _autumn_ and say you're still stupid, but that's another story.

Here, you can drive on a sturdy road by truck. The truck was meant for moving families as it seems by its structure and size. Inside was obviously a family that's moving. However, the summer was dropping quicker than expected, for that the final destination was into the mother nature rather than the advanced civilization of modern times.

Inside, there was a family of three. Though, it had been raised to four because of an abandoned friend. Two parents in the front of the truck, seeming pleased from the scenery outside. Of course, the wealthy enjoyed places like this. No one knows why for sure, but they like different conditions, than what most people want in their life. Then in the back, there were two teens. A boy and a girl. They looked completely nothing like each other, but they grew up as family. Though, on of them wasn't exactly blood-related. Just someone they picked up to take care of without following the rules of adoption.

"Hey dude," The girl had her knees rested on a stack of pillows. "Take a look at this place." Soon, he let himself wobbly walk over to the window.

"Whoa." His sea eyes stared out. "This place actually seems awesome! Look at all those trees and the colors on them are already changing!" His hand rested on the glass that separated them from the outside of where they were at. Driving up a mountain, and seeing evergreens or redwoods clumped together with the spotted warm leaf trees.

"Hey, I dare you to open the window." She turned at his direction.

"No way! It must be freezing!" He tugged onto his thinned jacket. From this response, her hands tossed a blanket at him as she creaked the window open a bit. Like he said, it was colder than where they had been before. The air gushed into the still of the truck, resulting in the quick shut of the window.

"Damn it's cold, looks like we're going shopping as soon as we get off this dumb truck." She wrapped a blanket around her crossed siting position. Her eyes gazed out into the morning scenery.

"Hey Beni, can I just ask a question?" Ceylan set his gaze at the window.

"Yeah, what?"

"What do you this place is going to be like? It's cold out there."

"And isolated too." She added in as the the underground forest grew thicker as they passed by the scenery. "I don't really know. But all I have to say is that we have to find better shit to do, than freeze in a pool." Her arms let the blanket envelop her. "Anyways, tell me when we get there."

"Don't you mean when everything's set up in the house?" Ceylan replied sarcastically.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Well, that's the last of it!" A box dropped onto golden oak floors as Mr. Jones and Mrs. Jones waved off to the working men. "I'll get some papers signed first Dakota, can you show Ceylan and Beni into their rooms?" Mr. Jones then strode off to get the paper work done. As her husband left, Mrs. Jones walked over towards two teens sleeping on the cream washed couch. There her hands shook both shoulders as one stayed asleep, whole the bluenette starts to blink.<p>

"...Five more... minutes-" Ceylan tried to pull over his hoodie.

"C'mon sweetie, we're at our new home now." Mrs. Jones tugged back his hood and made him sit up straight.

"You too." She gently removed the blanket from Beni. "I want you two to decide on your rooms and get your stuff. Just don't take the bedroom at the end of the left hall. That's the master bedroom." They both sighed from being asleep as they walked to explore the house. "We'll leave for lunch at 11, so make sure to be outside!"

Their blue eyes darted at each other as they suddenly ran for the best room in the house.

"I want the circle window!" Beni smirked as she had the faster feet and ran straight ahead the stairs.

"Hey! I called that!" Ceylan pointed out, speeding up his pace. Using the advantage of his gender's psychical genetics, he darted for a sharp turn and caught up with the girl who took a head start. The two then were at the same running speed in the hallway. Leaving them to shove each other out of the hallway path. They were at it for awhile and wouldn't stop arguing at each other for the rivalry over a bedroom.

Suddenly they crashed into the door and fell face flat on the floor. As they tried to get up to fight over the room, Mrs. Jones' face popped up from the doorway. "Oh, silly me! I forgot that your rooms were already picked." Ceylan and Beni then looked around the room; Pale peach walls, mint curtains at the windows, the floor they landed on had been charcoal patterned. The bed, as a deep coral rhombus and along the walls were modern pine shelves. A room.

That was definitely _not_ Ceylan's.

"All that running for... _This_!" Ceylan gapped at the entire colors before him. He first looked at Beni, then at his mother. A sign of "Are-You-Kidding-Me."

"Don't worry Ceylan," His mother started to fade from the door frame. "Your room's next here. You get the balcony."

"Score!" Ceylan shot a fist in the air. As he ran out of the pink themed room.

"Anyways, you kids should just get your stuff arranged in your room. After that, it should be enough time for you guys to come down, so we can get lunch later." The woman's voice echoed down the stairs' hallway.

* * *

><p>"That place was pretty good. Though, a bit too much on its anti-veggie dishes." Ceylan walked up the stairs with Beni.<p>

"Honestly, the dishes were just basically all-out meat and nothing baked at least." Beni mumbled.

"The chicken was _baked_-"

"Don't make stupid jokes, I can't eat that much meats. I basically had buttered breadsticks and water. The only thing that made me full was that strawberry cake." The girl with the large shopping bags at hand pointed out.

"Well, we were stuck shopping." The bluenette said in a snarky tone. "That was the part for losers-" Before Ceylan could finish, he had been elbowed by the strawberry blonde.

"At least we won't be freezing our bodies in this place, it's way colder here than back where we were." She shuddered at the unfamiliar sight of the cloudy afternoon. "All the clothes we got look good too. Thank the Lime Parfait for that." Their conversation soon ended as they were at their rooms and they tossed all their bags in.

Entering Beni's room, Ceylan looked around the well arranged furniture. "Anyways, now that pretty much everything's settled and we just have to wait for some people to decorate and move the furniture around the house, I say we go look at this place."

Beni threw a throw pillow at him. "You know that this house is new you idiot. It's not a Victorian or a vintage." Ceylan tossed the pillow back at her. Trying to purposely hit her face. But it was just a pillow, so not that much harm done.

"I know, but take a look at this." Ceylan made his way towards the circular window. "That's the only thing that looks pretty undisturbed." His finger pointed down to the backwoods that they owned. "And also, we pretty much own all of those trees because it's basically part of the property."

"Eh... Sure?" Beni looked out the window. "We're just going to walk along the edge though. I don't think that place is the safest." She pulled over a nylon jacket as Ceylan left her room. Grabbing a pair of socks, she started to put them on, the steps up the stairs grew fast and louder-

"Change my mind! I do **not** want to go out there!" Ceylan barged into her room as if he saw a ghost.

"Why?" Beni asked, "I didn't remember seeing bears at the window or something-"

"Wolves." Was the only word that came from the frozen eyed boy.

"Okay, so that pretty much means we can't go out there." Beni threw off her jacket. "But wait," She looked out the window. "How did you even see them?"

"They're pretty active because I saw one run fast." Ceylan sat down on the floor. "But I swear, that _is_ a wolf." Beni then gave a moment to think to herself.

"Guess it's going to be harder for me to find something to do when I'm at home." She rose from her rhombus shaped bed. "Anyways, do you want to bake some cookies before dinner?"

"Sure. My blood sugar's pretty low." Ceylan got up from the floor.

"That's an excuse to cram junk food into your body."

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ceylan!" Beni across the driveway when the car was about to drive off. "Here's your damn skinny jeans!" She threw a pair of skin tight jeans at the bluenette wearing only boxers, who was rushing himself to the car, which its engine started.

"Buhm!" Ceylan muffled his "bye," stuffing a piece of cinnamon into his mouth. Attempting to wave off to the girl who threw a pair of pants at him and pulling on his skinny jeans outdoors. Jumping into the front seat of the car, he rolled down the window to actually speak in a yelling manner. "I knew I forgot my pants! Thanks you idiot!"

"Right back at you moron!" Beni called back as the car disappeared from the driveway. She then instantly slammed the door shut from the cold morning. Back inside the house, everything was just warm enough to suit her tastes. Walking up the stairs, she passed Mrs. Jones rushing down the the stairs to get to work.

"Beni dear, can you watch over the house? I need to get to work soon." She asked hurriedly, as she unlocked the door.

"Of course," Beni said. "It's what I always do anyways." She flopped onto the couch.

"Don't worry too much girl," The adult's voice grew soft. "If you need to have fun, take the chance. I don't want you to go through such terrible things again." Beni looked at her like she already could tell what the next words were.

"I know, I shouldn't let my past life get me down-"

"No." Was the only word that came out. "You're growing up. I want you to try new things and be able to be happy when you're older. Treat yourself, it's okay. You deserve it for already being so mature at this age!" The door was closed by then as Beni stared at the silence it hung. Her pink hair shook as she started staring out the backyard window. Wondering.

"What to do..." The teal eyed girl mused. After a moment or two, Beni finally made up her mind. "I guess I'll see how far the school is."

Rushing upstairs to get some clothes, she had on a coral raincoat and grey leggings. Walking to the closet, her hands reached for a pair of roller blades as she opened the door.

Going out to the autumn day.

* * *

><p>"Good morning class," A teacher in his late thirties spoke aloud to the chattering class. "As you may know, my name is Mr. Gonthar-" Instead of the silence the man expected, the students were not listening and kept talking away. "Please be quiet. <em>Or else,<em> **all** you kids are getting an F- for the start of the semester in my class." Immediately, everyone quickly stopped. With a approving nod, the teacher continued to trail off in the expectations of class. "Today, we go over the expectations and rules of this classroom. Please be attentative-"

"I'm here! Ceylan Jones is here! Look man, I had to put on my skinny jeans in the car! And I couldn't find the bathroom here!" A student in green tinted goggles barged through the door, using his shoes to slide across the floor, instead of tripping. At first, the whole class was silent by the newcomer who explained his unusual morning. But but a sudden split second, the giggles could've been heard by the other two classrooms next door. Ceylan stared at the class with apondering look for a moment, but smiled. "Also, may I just say that your guys' bathrooms are pretty nice, I like the tiles. And the soap is O.K. I guess-"

"Mr. Jones," The teacher bit his lip. And Ceylan tried stifle his laugh to know that he made the best "alright" impression on the first day. Trying to conceal the tiny anger in a polite voice, The Mr. Gonthar stated, "I'm glad to have seen your integrity on the first day of school. Especially when you when you have just moved into our town. But-"

"Oh right! Love the place! And hey you look awesome today!" Ceylan pointed a finger at someone keeping his head low, but alert behind someone. "I think I'll sit next to you!" He made his way down the rows of desks. "Don't worry teach! I already found a seat-" Suddenly, the room fell dead silent and Ceylan just felt like he had done something wrong.

Definitely true.

"I don't think you're suppose to be in this class." A smooth voice came from behind the bluenette. Just the dead voice ran the chill down Ceylan's spine.

"Oh and you are-" Ceylan whipped his body to turn to an auburn haired teen. Taller than him by a few inches due to his spiky hair. With an appearance that was developed into one word; "emo." His eyes sharp and red, pale skin, and his attire was purely a dark palette.

"There's only one seat left in this classroom." His eyes stared at Ceylan. "And there are two of us; _I'm_ in this class." He stated. "I suggest you check your schedule again."

"What the-" Ceylan runmage his pockets for the slip of paper he had folded.

However, even before then. He had literally been kicked out of the classroom by that student.

"What's his problem!" Ceylan exclaimed internally. Looking at the unfolded sheet, he stared at it carefully. "Why." The paper was upside down, revealing a classroom number of 66. Instead of 99. "Dammit. I just realized I used public humiliation on the wrong class." He mumbled to himself, walking down the stairs.

Once at the classroom, he greeted himself and told the teacher he got lost. Luckily, the teacher was rather nice and allowed him to introduce himself to the class properly. Going through the first class, he came to see that he was really lucky to have this teacher after finding someone to talk with.

"Ms. Huupid is pretty much what all the students want for home room dude," A younger teen that looked like a Sophmore whispered. "Even though she treats us like we're in Kindergarten, the work's hella easy and it's easy to chat here."

"Oh really?" Ceylan said. "That seems cool. So who are you again? Also, why are you so short? No offense, but you dont look like a Junior."

"Toxsa Dalton." The green haired teen next to him stated. "That's my name and I just skipped grades during Middle School damn you. Also, look the teach needs to leave for a quick errand. The class is going to get noisy." At that moment, the entire class went up to the new kid's desk and immediately asked him questions.

"How's it like in the hot weather?"

"What do you think of us?"

"How'd ya get lost in our school?"

Amazed by the polite questions and students here, the bluebette answered all of them. "Pool parties everyday dude, you guys seem cool and nice, and..." Explaining his whole story of how he got lost, the class seemed to be at awe. His eyes noticed too. "What did I just do?" He wondered.

"You just provoked one the school's Tops." Someone said.

"You mean like fashion police?" The class giggled a bit, but mostly stayed in an solemn, admiring expression.

"No, that was Gen Kurai who kicked your ass out of there. He's always in nearly every class with his brother." Toxsa explained. "He shouldn't ever be messed with. Dude's got high scores, fans, and popularity like Chooki Mason and Guren Nash. Also, Guren's his brother and he's overprotective of him just to let you know." He leaned towards him, in a low voice, "Thats why all the girls are staring at you." Ceylan then faced his head to see daydreaming girls in awe and immediately slept throughout the period.

For the rest of the day, his classes went perfectly fine. Though, P.E. was a pain in the ass due to the fact that the "Tops" had been excused from it. Finally, at his last period, he couldn't just wait to get home and ditch school.

Although, his last period went quite interesting. "Ceylan you may sit over there. I have assigned seats instead for this class." Shrugging, Ceylan walked over to a desk where someone he recognized was sitting next to him. Jumping onto his seat, he was curious about this kid. The hair color was out of place in the _here_, but it was interesting.

"Wonder what his eye color is..." He thought to himself as he tried to pay attention in class. "I didn't see it because he was hiding behind some dude. Maybe he remembers me...?" His pondering head didn't pay attention to the classroom, but the closed eyelids. "Maybe I could actually get a friend this time, if I'm not a stranger to him. Worth a shot." Thinking how to get the student's attention, he took a small mirror and some school supplies from his backpack and got down to business.

After awhile, he knew how to get his plan into process. First, get his attention by looking angry.

Check.

Next, belch and let him see your mad art skills on your face.

Check.

Once the plan worked out perfectly, the other teen's attention was straight at him. Although, the class just fell dead and began whispering. The sea eyed boy didn't know why and shook it off because it happened a lot today. Getting shush by the teacher, Ceylan kept his eyes open to avoid him from seeing the marker pens on his eyelids. The teacher left with a suspicious look on his face, but soon after the guy next to him leaned towards Ceylan's desk.

"Ceylan's your name right?" He spoke up and Ceylan immediately drove his attention away from the class to speak with him.

"Yeah dude." He smiled.

"My name's Guren Nash," Abruptly, Ceylan recognized the name, but sat there. Leaving Guren to continue, "Also, sorry about my brother... He's pretty much in _all_ of my classes. Except this one, I can finally act like a normal person here."

"How the hell is even related to Gen..." The boy in the hoodie had this thought echo throughout his mind. Comparing both the psychical and character traits of the two. Guren was friendly and his voice was soft and warm. Gen was basically the opposite.

"Anyways, if he gives you a hard time again, just tell me, so I can go talk to him." He finished as Ceylan snapped away from his train of thoughts.

"Okay sure." He mumbled to himself that he will be spending the rest of the year sitting next to a Top. Although, Guren was kind and not as rude, nor did he believed in egos. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

_At The End of The School Day..._

Finally, the bell at school rang and most of the students ran like hell outside to freedom. Walking outside with his new best friend, Ceylan and Guren chatted the whole way outside. "So who's picking you up? Don't worry about me, I already have my brother." Guren asked.

"I don't really know, so I'll just hang here." Ceylan paused and stopped in his steps when he was five feet away from Gen.

"You don't have a ride-"

"It's perfectly fine dude," Ceylan spun around to walk the opposite direction. "I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't want to face that kid again, even for revenge. Gen's vibe was easy to read and he rather going through public humiliation again. Looking around, he started to wonder if he walked the way home. Although, a familiar figure appeared from behind.

"What's up?" A femine voice asked. Ceylan turned around to see Beni.

"Uh well... Let's see..." He pondered, "I humiliated myself on the first day of school and got my ass literally kicked by that kid. He pointed towards Gen and Guren's group. "But it wasn't the redhead."

"So like that emo?" The bluenette nodded. "Seems like a bi-" From the corner of his eye, he saw him and Guren exalting towards them.

"I think we should just go home-"

"What were you two talking about?" He raised his visible eye brow.

"About how you seem to be rude and childish. Also, maybe how minch make up you're hiding from the world." Beni sarcastically answered. His red eyes sharpened, but Guren held Gen back.

"If there's going to be a bitch, then it's you." Gen finally said in a cold voice. Grabbing Guren by the arm, they both walked away.

"How in the name of fuck did they even hear us?" The pink haired girl hissed in an angry, yet curious tone of voice. The teen shrugged his shoulders at her. Sighing angrily, she whispered, "We all know that the real bitch his him. I mean look at how he sasses us and thinks it's okay to be rude to a girl. Does he like guys or something?"

"I do... Not kmnow how to answer all those questions." Ceylan explained.

As Beni muttered, "nevermind," and shook her head. "Anyways, it takes like 15 minutes to get back home on roller blades or bikes. 30 minutes if you jog or speedwalk. 25 Minutes if you run or sprint. And... about 40 minutes if you walked like that." Thud, she went around on her skates leisurely.

"And lemme guess... I'm sprinting?" Ceylan pouted.

"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chapter done! (On my phone) <strong>

**Anyways, I'm going to be able to watch the new Tenkai Knights episode soon (im in America just so ya know) and it relates to Beni's past-**

**YEAH**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter, I will be hinting some issues and secrets that will be later revealed in the future chapters. However, please don't take them too seriously, unless you have a theory on it. Overall-**

**Actually, don't make any theories, unless they're like over 3k+ Because I'm not into theories with words under 1k. **

* * *

><p>Sitting cross-legged upon the navy shaded bed, Ceylan's back was crouched down to see his scattered homework surrounding him. His focus was point onto His pre-calculus handouts and notebooks, writing down answers from the textbook's books sea of problems. Next to him, the English essay outlines weren't even started, nor the Physics vocabulary was touched.<p>

The wall clock went faster by each paper he stated at. Already 5 o'clock and barely any math problems were done. Ceylan kept motivating himself he could at least finish half of his science with the small thoughts of Ewing himself working hard and fast.

In reality, he was lucky to have good teachers, but the more time consumed on homework, the closer the deadlines came. Finally getting the last problem finished, he just felt done. Putting the math papers back into his bag, he stared at the papers scattered along in lines, trying to lead him into a dark path in the woods of fairytales that didn't lead to happiness.

Pulling up both knees to his forehead line, he slowly wrapped his arms tightly, trying to gain back strength in this state of weakness. Blue hair was matted the opposite way and those blue eyes shut itself out, tightly trying to hold the world from being let inside. Ceylan kept whispers to himself and stayed in this way, until the door was swinging from a gentle tap.

"Too much homework, huh?" Beni stared at the bluenette. He looked like a mess; stressed fingers laced across his legs, heavy breaths emerged from him, and the head hung low to his thighs. "Let's get downstairs, I'll help you out." She scanned over the papers piled on the bed. "That stuff's pretty easy. It's just that you have to bring all that downstairs.

Quickly walking out the room, the small thumps of the stairs vibrated into the air, giving off a less hopeless vibe. Picking up his homework, Ceylan slowly made his way down the stairs. By every lowered step, the house went more friendly down at the kitchen. Passing the gloom elaborated rooms upstairs, the stairs went slightly into a descended path, that lead downstairs. Where the heater was about to go on, the gold tinted lights came on and the kitchen wasn't just a cold, tile floor. Setting his homework on the marble counter, the blue eyes teen plopped himself on one of the spinning stools and laid his head to see Beni placing two mugs of hot chocolate, with the white spirals swirling up.

"I'll do the science and you get started on the essay outline." She sat on the free stool and stared at the list of uncommonly used the words. With a moment or two, she wrote down the problems with ease.

"Sometimes, it's amazing that you can do all this school work and understand that stupid stuff." Ceylan gazed at the definitions from the top of the page.

"The 'fun' things about having to be homeschooled at a very young age." She sighed, stretching out her hands and hopping off the seat to look in the kitchen. In the air, was a good scent of comfort, buttery cookie dough being baked and sugary cinnamon wafting throughout the warming air. As the dash of ground nutmeg was being captured in the scent of snickerdoodles. Outside the richly elaborated house, the overcasting clouds dulled out the evergreens and it looked as if were to rain, but it didn't. Walking back to the countertop, cookie pan nabbed by oven mittens, Beni went and sat herself up the seat again. Looking out the window, Beni sighed at the dismayed scenery. "This place is so much more boring than the city-"

Instantly, the doorbell rang. Both teens said, "Not it." At the same time, but both ended up having to go to the door together.

"Gen, remember to be polite to the new neighbors-" A redhead held a container. Suddenlt looking at the door, he stopped talking at stared at Ceylan and Beni. "Oh, hello guys... We're your neighbors-" Gen stared at the two teens that just opened the door. Then his eyes went back to Guren.

"Okay, enough time to see the neighbors, let's go." He grabbed his brother's coat and began walk faster down the porch of the house. With instincts, Benislammed the door and gapped at Ceylan.

"Did they-" Ceylan pointed at the closed door, "...neighbors?"

"Fuck." Was the only word that came out.

* * *

><p>"Okay, know I get it." The bluenette nodded at Guren in History. "So, it's like backyard neighbors?"<p>

"No, being neighbors here is almost how Australia works. Except with smaller pieces of land here. It's not easy to get close neighbors over here than where you used to live." The teen with violet eyes smiled. "Also, sorry about my brother, again." He looked down at his textbook. "It's just that it's not easy for him to hang with new people," Guren's tongue clicked, "Also girls too."

Stifling back a laugh, Ceylan slapped his hand gently on the desk from the last comment. "Like what?" He leaned over to Guren, "Is he afraid of them or is he-" Ceylan paused for a moment, repeating the sentence. However, cutting off the "or is he" part.

"I don't really know, but when girls are finding ways to be that 'protagonist who's lucky enough to live near the cute boy's house' in books,' I guess..." He shrugged a "ya know" type of gesture.

"Beni would probably say that my folks were unlucky to live near your family." Ceylan snorted. "She hates your bro's guts."

"Really?" His eyes widen, "That's hard to believe because I remember he has this irresistible thing to everyone-" For a moment, his mouth puckered before finishing. "Yeah, I mean like, we're used to a lot of girls crowding us!"

"Sheesh, girls not going after the ones that're next to them," The bluenette commented, as the bell rang. "Well, looks like school's over! Guess the only way to see you is here..." He waved off a goodbye and slowly walked out the classroom. Guren just stood there, thinking to himself for a minute, until he realized that he was the only one left in the classroom.

"I hate being alone sometimes-"

"Shitttttttttttttttt...!" A girl about his age zoomed past by him on roller blades and didn't stop, until she grabbed onto one of the lockers.

"Hey," He ran over to the roller blade wearing teen, trying to manage her balance. "You okay?" He asked, as he tried to help her regain her balance.

"I guess so-" Her eyes suddenly widen as she pulled her arm away from him. "Wait, aren't you the queer emo's brother!"

"Beni, right?" Guren asked as he made a shushing gesture, "Can you please not talk about him that way? I'm sorry about what happened, you don't have to take it out on him. Thanks." The redhead helped her up to regain full balance on the set of wheels she wore.

"Seriously?" Beni gave his face a look and turned her head both ways. "Anyways, I'm looking for Ceylan, I didn't want to wait in the freezing hell out there. Arms crossed, nodding towards the perfectly normal sunset where the temperature was under 50 degrees.

"Yeah, he just left. You need me to help you around the school? Sorta like an apology gift for Gen's behavior?" He smiled.

"You're too much of an overly sweet child for having such an idiot brother." Her eyes stared down to her roller blades. "Anyways, I guess I have don't have a choice with all these stupid, waxed floors."

"Okay great! You forgive us, right?" Guren dragged her arm across the halls to get outside and steady her balance.

"Even if you're being the nice prince in this situation, that still doesn't mean I find your brother more annoying than Ceylan." Beni muttered under her breath.

"He's a good person, just give him some time..." The lavender eyed teen trailed off. "...And more personal space, than what the average person needs." Stopping at the front doors, he held open the door for her.

"Thanks, but I still don't like your brother at all." She parkourred off the railing and went back onto flat concrete.

"You're welcome and make sure not to hurt on those roller blades." Guren waved as he walked from the railing to a different direction.

"No one tells me what to do." She huffed, looking thriygh the crowd of students to find Ceylan. Once the target was locked, her heels sped towards the bluenette. "Dammit Ceylan, learn to stay in the building, so I don't have to freeze my ass off."

"Sheesh," He replied, "Anyways, I lucked out from having to do homework! So what should we do, now that it's Friday?"

"Dunno, but since it's early outside for the sun, we can go into the woods." Her arms were thrown behind her back. "Plus, we'd get home too. It'll be more interesting."

"I'm still have a sinking feeling about those wolves though," Ceylan stared at the intersection leading to the trees.

"Relax," Beni placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know how to deal with it."

"You didn't-"

"It's only for emergencies and there's only one."

"Fine, let's get eaten by wild animals in the woods we don't know about yet!" Ceylan said in a snarky tone, as he took a few steps into the maze of maples.

Into the woods, the maples started out a delicate path of crunching, dark peach leaves that begun to cluster. With the wind blowing, small piles from leaf tornadoes formed into place as if they were magic. The sky was a pale blhe storm and crisp. Breezes of fresh air flew past by, bringing clear scents of nature that hung onto their coats. With the warm colored, maple trees soon thinning out, as they walked for within the first 10 minutes. With two eyes in a different color of blue, the sights amazed how lucky it had been to be in these parts of the mountains.

"Whoa..." Their stares slowly turned to find every aspect of pine cones and aspins mixing with the dogwood leaves. For awhile, they enjoyed the sights of black and sugar maples hanging from trees, along with the hickories lining up in the line of a a jagged, fence, creating a sanctuary that belonged to their property.

"Hey," A voice came as the leaves crunched in a denaturing manner, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I know that voice," Beni mumbled, turning to face a teen with auburn hair glowing bright in the afternoon sun. "What do _you_ want?" Both teal eye glared a dangerous aqua at the lanky, standing teen.

"Answer us first." He stated, as a redhead appeared by his side.

"It's _our_ property, got it?" Ceylan snapped at the red eyed person in front of them. "We own it."

"Wait, how come it's suddenly your property?" Guren slowly said in a low tone. "It's suppose to be ours."

"Well, we've got papers," Beni thrusted a slip right into Gen's face, who scanned it under a moment.

"This is fake," Gen shoved Beni into the direction in front of him. "Stay out of our property."

"Hey!" The pink haired girl, pushed the other teen to the ground. However, her plan backfired, sending her back planting onto the ground. "No one tells me what I shouldn't be doing-"

"That's right! Even though, Beni is annoying," Ceylan walked over to Gen, "That doesn't mean she needs to be shoved!" He tried tackle the auburn haired teen onto the floor of dirtied leaves and dried earth. Although, the redhead rushed in front of his brother and blocked Ceylan's tackle.

"Sorry you guys," Guren sighed, "But stay out of here." Lavender eyes changed its shape to glower at the two teens.

"Now, I suggest you two get back home, before the real damage gets done." Gen let out a frustrated groan.

"This isn't some soap opera, dude!" Ceylan hovered a fist in the air as, the brothers stalked off. Getting off from the ground, Ceylan pulled Beni up from her wheels. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I need to kick that guy's ass someday." She let out a snark hiss, as her hands dusted off the backside of her. "I wish we never moved sometimes..." Her eyes stared out into the glowing bit of the sun going down.

* * *

><p>The steam rose up as the glistening, shower knob was turned up to a higher heat. The feeling of water pattering onto school handle skin was relaxing on a Friday night after a long-waiting day to rest at home. Rinsing off the shampoo, Ceylan's hand reached to shut off the heating water, as the relaxed feeling left him with cold water droplets.<p>

Drying off his hair in front of the mirror, his eyes stared closely at it that remembered a darker color of violet. "Why was he like that?" His memory flooded from his polite nature, both in and out of the classroom. "I thought he was a good person..." The blue hair dripped cold water onto his porcelain shoulders. " He made me feel like I've always been best friends with me..." Shaking off the water and patting his skin dry in the steam filled bathroom, his mind wandered thinking of the redhead today.

Heading back into the room, he threw on some sleepwear and sat near the window entrance to the balcony. Around him, books filed the shelves and the desk was cluttered with many geographic and astrological materials. The bed was specially made connected to the window, so he could always look outside for snow and stars. There wasn't any due to the autumn clouds. Although, a rich mahogany separated itself from the rest of the dullness outside.

Immediately shutting the curtains in fear, Ceylan wrapped the blanket around him to look down the window in curiosity. But out of sight from the red's perspective. For that night, he just just spied on the wolf to forget what happened that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!<strong>


End file.
